1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container system for smoking components and more particularly pertains to conveniently storing and dispensing smoking components from a container system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for various components of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for various components of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and dispensing contents from a container through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,738 to Rowland discloses a Smoking System.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658 to Crow discloses a Smoking System.
In this respect, the container system for smoking components according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently storing and dispensing smoking components from a container system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved container system for smoking components which can be used for conveniently storing and dispensing smoking components from a container system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.